When You Love Someone
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans were best friends since they were babies. Grew up together, they always be there for each other. What happen when they realized that they're falling for each other? Fabrevans AU.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans were best friends. They've known each other since they were in diapers. They grew up together. They were neighbors so they always went to the same school together and somehow they always managed to be classmates.

Their parents were also good friends. Russell Fabray and Dwight Evans always joked on how they'll become in-laws in the future. Judy Fabray and Sara Evans always dreamed on planning their kids' wedding. Being the only child on both families, Russell and Judy always treat Sam like their own son. Dwight and Sara were the same. They always treat Quinn like their own daughter.

Grew up together, Sam and Quinn were super close to each other. Sam always protected Quinn from the naughty kids. He always threatened to kill them when they made Quinn cries. Quinn also always took care of Sam. When Sam got injured after he beaten up those mean kids, Quinn would help to clean Sam up and put ban-aids on his bruises.

Now, both were seventeen. Both were in high school and they still close to each other. Sam would drive both of them to school. He would walk Quinn to her locker and to her class. They would have lunch together. Quinn would wait for Sam when he had football practice, Sam would wait for Quinn when she had theater practice. They also went to glee club together. In conclusion, they were inseparable.

There was one time, when they were freshman. Seeing them inseparable, people started to think that they were twins. Who could blame them? Both had blonde hair. Even though Quinn's was more like golden blonde and Sam's was more like dirty blonde, those dose of blonde hair did make them look pretty similar.

Although Sam and Quinn were inseparable, it didn't mean that they don't have any other friends. Sam was really close with Finn and Puck, his teammates on the football team. On the other hand, Quinn was best friends with Rachel and Santana, her friends on the drama club and Finn's and Puck's girlfriend. All 6 of them often hangout together. Finn-Rachel and Puck-Santana called it 'triple date', Sam and Quinn called it 'just hanging out with your best friends'.

Some people at the school thought that Sam and Quinn were indeed, dating. The pair just laughed at that idea, saying that it was gross to date each other cause they've known each other since like forever. Both agree that they saw each other as brother and sister. But people couldn't ignore the fact that Sam and Quinn did act like a couple. Innocent kiss on the cheek, holding each other hands, exchanging flirty glances, were just some things that they did. Again, the best friend always said that those were just some friendly gestures they always did.

Though Sam and Quinn always said those things, it didn't mean that they felt right about that. Without they realized, they did have feelings for each other. Sam always felt very jealous when some guys asked Quinn to go on dates with them. He didn't say it out loud. But he always tried to find a way to make Quinn said no to them. Sam would never admit that he has feelings for Quinn. But Finn and Puck knew that Quinn was the reason Sam never had girlfriend.

Quinn was no more different than Sam. Sam was the quarterback of their football team. He was the most popular guy in school. Cheerleaders threw themselves to Sam. Quinn always felt jealous when she saw that though the sight of Sam being uncomfortable with those girls make Quinn relieved. She would never admit that she had feelings for Sam. But Rachel and Santana knew that Sam was the reason Quinn never had boyfriend.

What Finn-Rachel and Puck-Santana didn't know was the fact that Sam and Quinn did kiss each other once. Well, they saw the entire kiss-on-the-cheek stunt all the time. But one time, Sam and Quinn did kiss each other lips, a very passionate one, and they're not even drunk when they did that.

_It happened during Quinn's sixteen birthday. Russell and Judy were on a business trip to New York. Quinn understood their parents' job but she did feel a bit angry with them. Luckily, there was Sam. He offered to spend the night with her so that she won't be alone on her birthday. And it went just like this._

"_Hey, Quinn!" Sam called the currently pouting girl that sat on her couch._

"_What?" She answered coldly. Who can blame her? She was all alone on her birthday._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and he looked very concern._

"_Mom and Dad are on their business trip. I'm alone on my birthday. This is the first time they missed my birthday. I know I shouldn't be mad at them cause they're working for me too. But you know, I just…" Quinn couldn't finish that cause she burst out crying._

_Sam just really couldn't help it when he saw Quinn cried. He pulled her into his arm and hugged her. He let her cried on his chest while he stroking her back and kissed her head. He didn't say anything, he just let her cried her heart out. When her cry became a sob, he finally broke the silence._

"_Quinn…"_

_She didn't answer. Instead, she just lifted her head and stared at his blue eyes._

"_You're not alone. You have me here and I'm going to celebrate your birthday together with you," he said and he gave her a smile._

"_You always know how to make me feel better, huh?" Quinn actually smiled for the very first time that day._

"_Of course. I'm your best friend. Am I, Q?"_

"_Yes, you are. Thank you, Sam."_

"_Anytime, Q. Well, I have a present for you." _

_Quinn didn't knew why suddenly Sam looked nervous so all she could do was just asked, "And what is–"_

_Quinn couldn't finish her sentence cause suddenly Sam captured her lips and gave her a sweet, slow, and passionate kiss. Quinn kissed him back and they continued kissing each other for a while before they pulled away._

_After they pulled away, they just stared at each other. Confused of what the hell just happened between them. They never did anything like this before. Sure they kissed each other. But it was just on the cheeks or forehead. Never on the lips. They're not even dating so it definitely confused them. It seemed like forever before Sam broke the silence._

"_I know that you never really kiss anyone and you always wanted to share your first kiss with someone special. Well, I'm your best friend so I am somewhat special for you, right?"_

_Sam blushed when he said that. Quinn laughed when she saw that._

"_Quinn, please. This is not funny!"_

"_I'm not laughing because it's funny. I laughed because you're blushing like a tomato."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No."_

"_Oh definitely."_

"_Quinn, stop it! Okay?"_

_Sam was indeed blushing like a tomato. He could feel that his cheeks burning. And the sight of his best friend currently laughed at him made him even more embarrassed of what he did._

"_Fine," she finally gave in. She also stopped laughing at him cause he looks like he wanted to kill himself._

"_But I'm someone special for you, right?"_

"_Of course. You're my best friend, Sam. And thank you for the kiss. I'm glad that we shared our first kiss with each other. Even though we're definitely not dating, but I shared my first kiss with a really nice guy," Quinn said._

_She gave Sam a small peck on his lips, which left Sam stunned, and Quinn laughed again._

Now, at seventeen years old, when they entered their senior year, everything was still the same for Sam and Quinn. Still best friends, with no boyfriend or girlfriend. Still flirt and act like a couple, minus the kiss-on-the-lips part. It only happened once, on Quinn's sixteenth birthday, and they never really discussed it until now. The kiss didn't even made their friendship become awkward. In fact, it made them even closer than before.

It only became complicated when both of them realized that they couldn't really live without each other and slowly falling for each other. Still, they won't admit that to each other. And this just marks the start of this story.

* * *

**Definitely not the sequel of "The First Day". I'm still trying to find the idea to start the story when suddenly the inspiration for this story came and I just couldn't not write about it. So, here's a brand new story for you to read :)**

**Give me your comments and reviews, please. I would really appreciate that and I really want to know what do you think of it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was walking down the hall when she spotted Sam standing right in front of her locker. Sam's face looked very troubled so she wondered what's wrong with him.

"Hey," she greeted Sam and gave him small peck on his cheek.

"Hey, Q."

"What's wrong? You looked kinda troubled."

"Well... I'm sorry."

"For what? You've done nothing wrong to me," asked Quinn very confused of what hell was wrong with her best friend.

"I know you have drama club later..."

"And?"

"And I know I supposed to wait for you so we could went home together. But today, I can't."

"And why is that?" Quinn pouted. She hated it when Sam couldn't go home with her.

"Don't pout please, Quinn. You know I can't resist that."

"Then explain to me why you can't drive me home today. You know I hate it."

"I know. That's why I'm sorry about it. But my mom just called and told me that her car broke down so I had to pick her up at her office right after school. I already told her I can't but–"

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"It's fine."

"Really?" He gave her that very surprised look.

"Yup," Quinn assured him.

"Why?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Why what?" Quinn was even more confused by Sam's question.

"Why you're fine with it?"

"Your mom needs you. And I could catch a ride with Santana or Rachel. So don't worry."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want you to get mad at me later for not driving you home like you always did."

"I'm pretty sure. Now, just go pick your mom up before I change my mind."

"Oh God. Thanks Quinn! You're indeed my best friend!" Sam gave her a quick hug followed by a kiss on her lips.

Quinn was surprised by that. After that night on her sixteenth birthday, it was Sam's second time kissing her on the lips. That first time was fine cause both of them were alone, but this time Sam kissed her right in front of everyone at school!

Sam seemed doesn't realized that he kissed his best friend on her lips until some voice broke them apart.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you two are a couple right now!" Santana exclaimed.

"God Santana, I have to take a picture of it. They look so cute!" Rachel followed and began to search for her phone in her bag.

The blondes were surprised by those voices and pulled apart only to realize what just happened between them.

Quinn pushed Sam away and said, "Ewh Sam! What are you doing? It's gross!"

"Why did you move your face? I was going to kiss your cheek!"

"No, I'm not. I was just standing there and you just kissed me like that!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Listen, Quinn–"

"Sam? Quinn? Seriously? Are you guys going to argue about that?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Seriously you acted like a five-year-old it almost too cute!" Rachel added.

The blondes ignored them.

"I hate you," Quinn finally said.

"You know you don't. Look, I'll come over after I dropped my mom. I'll see you later?" Sam said and this time, he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. See you, Sam."

* * *

"Okay, Quinn. Tell me. How does it feel to kiss Sam Evans?" Santana said while she drove the blonde back to her home.

"Yeah yeah Quinn, tell us!" Rachel exclaimed from the back seat. Rachel didn't bring her car that day so she rode with Santana as well.

"The first one was better than this..." Quinn mumbled and immediately covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"The first one?!" Santana asked looking totally surprised. She even stopped her car.

"You kissed him more than once?!" Rachel was also surprised.

Quinn was just sitting there and blushed so hard.

"No... Of course not. That was the first time he kissed me. Nothing-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blondie. I knew what I heard earlier. And based on Rachel's reaction, she also heard that," Santana exclaimed and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn tried to avoid that.

"Quinn..."

"Okay, fine. He kissed me once before," Quinn sighed in defeat.

Santana still looked very surprised while Rachel was clapping her hands.

"When was that happen?" Santana and Rachel asked at the very same time.

"During my sixteenth birthday..."

"Details, please."

Quinn rolled her eyes but continued, "Well my parents were in the middle of their business trip so I was alone. Sam just came over as usual. We were just talking when suddenly I snapped at him and cried. He hugged me and just let me cried like that. Then after sometime, he said he has a present for me and he just kissed my lips."

"Oh God that was adorable!" Rachel squealed.

"What was that kiss like?" Santana asked.

"Seriously, San?" Quinn said.

"I just want to know," she shrugged.

"Well, it was a very nice one. It was slow, sweet, and passionate. It was our first kiss in our life so we were a bit clumsy but it was nice," by the time Quinn said that she was blushing so hard.

"Then are you two together after that and hide your relationship and still pretend to be best friend in front of everyone?"

"No. We're not together. After he kissed me, he said that he knew that I always wanted to share my first kiss with someone special and he was somewhat special for me."

"Sam really likes you," Rachel said.

"What?"

"Are you seriously blind? He really likes you, Quinn. And based on what I've been observing, you like him too," this time it was Santana who said that.

"Well, we're best friend. Of course we like each other, we really cared about each other. But not in _that_ way."

"Deny all you want, Q. But don't come and cry to us when Sam got tired of waiting and decided to search for a girlfriend."

Quinn just sat there and shut her mouth, tried to ignore Santana and Rachel. But in fact, she thought about it a lot and began to question her own feelings for Sam.

* * *

The next day at school, Sam was out on the field, getting ready for the football practice, when Finn and Puck came to him and asked him questions that he didn't really expect.

"Man, you kissed Quinn?" asked Puck.

"Are you two together behind our back?" Finn added.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? And Puck, how did you know that?" Sam bewildered.

"We're talking about you and your so-called best friend, Quinn. And I know that from Santana. So spill!" Puck answered.

"Well, yeah I kissed her. But I didn't mean that, you know. I just wanna kiss her cheek and she kinda moved her head so in the end, I kissed her lips," Sam tried to explain and he was just blushing.

"What about that birthday kiss?" asked Finn.

"How did you know that?" Sam face just got redder and he could feel that his cheeks were burning.

"Well, Santana and Rachel kinda got Quinn told them everything yesterday and earlier today, they told us."

"It was just… She looked so lonely and sad that day. I wanted to make her feel better. It just started when she cried and I hugged her, then it was just kinda happened. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful, so I kissed her lips. It was our first kiss in our life," Sam was all blushing when he told his friends that.

"How does it feel to kiss her?" asked Puck.

"It was… nice. It felt right."

"Man, you like her," Finn said.

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it. We could see it. And based on what we saw, Quinn also like you."

"Wait. I just remember something. Remember Quinn's seventeenth birthday party last summer?" Puck asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Sam looked at his friend very confused.

"Remember what you gave to her?"

"I gave her a bracelet in which she like very much but then she said she prefer my present to her last year…" Sam paused. Realization hit him. If Quinn preferred his present last year, it meant she preferred the kiss than the bracelet.

"You just realized it, huh, Sam?"

"Well… we're best friend. Of course we like each other. But not in _that_ way."

"But best friend didn't kiss like that," Finn said.

"Whatever."

"Fine. But don't come and cry to us when Quinn got tired of waiting and she just decided to get a boyfriend that is not you," Puck said and he went to the field followed by Finn.

Sam just stood there for a while. Thinking of the conversation he just had with Finn and Puck. He started to question his own feelings for Quinn. But before he could think more about that, Coach Beiste called him to join the team in the field. So he went to the field and decided to think about it later.

* * *

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! I would like to say thank you to all of you for reading this story. I also thanked those who gave me reviews and follows this story. It meant a lot for me :)**

**Give me comments and reviews, please! I would love to know what do you think of this story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A week after that kiss-on-the-lips incident, Sam and Quinn was still the same. Nothing changed between them. Though Finn-Rachel and Puck-Santana constantly teased them about what happened between them, it didn't change anything between Sam and Quinn.

It was Monday morning. Sam went to Quinn's house to pick her up, ate breakfast, and went to school together. He was ready to see Quinn opened the door for him but instead; her mom opened the door that time.

"Good morning, Samuel," Judy greeted him.

"Morning, Judy. Where's Quinn?"

"She's not feeling well so she decided to skip school today. Wanna see her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, you can, Samuel. Come in. You know where to find her."

Sam walked in to the house and went to the second floor to Quinn's bedroom. He knocked her door and he heard Quinn muttered a weak 'Come in', so he decided to open it.

"Hey, Quinn," he called.

Quinn was lying on her bed, unable to move her body. The fever drained her energy.

"Hey, Sam," she tried to sit up on her bed but she couldn't lift her own body.

"No. Just lay there. It's fine," Sam approached her bed and helped her to lie down again. Then Sam sat at the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"In case you forget, I picked you up every morning. So I was doing that earlier when your mom told me you're not feeling well."

"You should go to school then. I know you hate it when you're late."

"I think… I will just stay here. With you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I just wanna be here with you. In case you need anything, you can ask me for it. Besides, it's never really fun when you're not in school. I have no one to talk too."

"You have Finn and Puck."

"But they'll be busy with Rachel and Santana and they're different from you."

"What about football? It's Monday and you have to practice cause you have a game this weekend. Coach Beiste will kick you out of the squad if you skipped practice."

"Nah, she won't do that. Besides, you're more important than football," he smiled.

"Really?" Quinn stared at him in disbelief.

Sam took Quinn's hand and kissed it gently, "Of course. You're my best friend. You're always important for me."

Quinn smiled when she heard that. She kissed Sam's hand back and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Q."

There was a comfortable silence for a while before Sam broke it, "Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep. You need to rest or else you'll be sick for the entire week and I know you hate to skip school more than a day."

"Yes, Daddy," she mocked him while she scooted over on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you some space. You do know that when I was sick I couldn't really sleep unless you hold me."

Quinn was right. Since they were kids, every time Quinn fell sick, Sam would came over and spent the day with her. He would talk to her, held her hand, slept in her bed, holding and cuddling her. Surprisingly, all Sam's gestures work better than the medicine. So every time Quinn fell sick, Sam would just did all of that. Both of their parents didn't really mind about that too. They saw Sam and Quinn grew up together like siblings, so they figured out that there must be a really strong connection between them.

Once Sam settled himself on Quinn's bed, Quinn rested her head on Sam's chest and put her arm around Sam's waist. Sam did the same thing. Not long after that, they both drifted off to sleep. Judy went to the room to check on the two best friends only to leave not long after with a smile.

* * *

That evening, Sam and Quinn settled themselves on the couch in the living room while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of Quinn's favorite movie. Quinn already felt so much better and convinced Sam to go home and working on his homework but Sam insisted to stay with her. She didn't protest though, she likes it when Sam stayed over.

They were watching the movies in silence. Quinn rested her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam wrapped Quinn in his arm. It was the gesture that they always did every time they watched movies together.

"Sam?" Quinn broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why you don't have girlfriend?"

"Why you don't have boyfriend?"

"You're not answering me!"

"You're not answering me either."

"Sam…"

"Okay. Fine. I don't have girlfriend cause I haven't found the right girl, I guess. Now you answer me."

"Same with you, I guess. I haven't found the right guy. What about those cheerleaders, Sam? They're popular and hot. No one matches your criteria?"

"Nah. Sure they're popular and hot but sometimes they acted kinda slutty. I don't like that. So… nope, I'm not interested. How about you? What about all of those guys that asked you for a date?"

"Not interested. Well, you do know that I like to observe my surroundings. I like to analyze people's character. So I kinda know how's everyone character. And based on what I saw, all the guys that asked me out were either asshole or jackass. So… nope."

After that it was silence again. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Sometimes Sam would plant a little kiss on Quinn's hair. Not too long after that, the movie ended. Again, Quinn was the one who broke the silence.

"It's late. You should go home, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm fine now. I can totally go to school tomorrow."

"Really?" Sam brought his hand to Quinn's forehead to check on her temperature.

"What are you doing?"

"Q, you're burning," he said. His face was full of concerned. It was almost like Quinn was dying or something.

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. And I'm not gonna argue with you."

Sam stood up and began to carry Quinn upstairs.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carry you to your room, tuck you in your bed, then grab Tylenol and other medicines, then I'm going to stay over with you to make sure you're alright."

"There's no use of me arguing, right?" Quinn sighed.

"Nope."

* * *

For the next 2 days, both of them skipped school. Quinn was still not feeling well and Sam refused to leave her alone. Russell and Judy tried to convince Sam to go home and went back to school, but he insisted to stay with Quinn. As they saw that there's no point of arguing with Sam, they just let their daughter's best friend stay over, of course with Dwight and Sara's permission.

Santana, Rachel, Finn, and Puck all came over to Quinn's house to check out on the two best friends. They brought them their homework and also gave them updates of what happened in school while they're absent.

Santana and Rachel said that there would be a musical for the school's winter play and they already signed up for the audition. They also signed Quinn up and Quinn was very thankful for her friends.

On the other hand, Finn and Puck told Sam that Coach Beiste had been looking for him. They decided to tell Coach Beiste that Sam had family emergency so he couldn't came to school. Coach Beiste seemed to buy it and didn't ask for more though she said that Sam had to comeback before Friday or else he'll be excluded from the upcoming game.

Thursday morning, the pair finally showed up at school. Quinn was still not recovered completely so she stayed close to Sam the whole day. Sam, the one that always very protective of Quinn, was not much different. If he had to go somewhere, he always made sure that there's Santana or Rachel with Quinn. When Quinn needed to go to the girl's bathroom, he would ask Santana or Rachel to accompany Quinn. In conclusion, he wouldn't leave Quinn alone.

In glee club, Sam also stayed close to Quinn all the time. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. Quinn rested her head on Sam's shoulder. As Mr. Schue gave them their assignments for next week, Sam could feel that Quinn was shivering.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

"I know it was a bad idea for you to go back to school today."

"No, it's fine. It's just a bit cold and I'm dizzy."

Without saying anything else, Sam took off his jacket and put it on Quinn.

"Sam, you don't have to–"

"Just wear it, okay? If you're shivering in the choir room, you'll be freezing later in the theater cause that place was colder than this."

"Thank you, Sam," she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime," he smiled.

* * *

Later after glee club, it was time for Sam's football practice and Quinn's audition for the winter play. Sam walked Quinn to the theater, holding her close. Finn-Rachel and Puck-Santana followed them. They arrived in front of the theater where they had to part ways though Sam was a bit hesitant about leaving Quinn alone.

"Finn, Puck, tell Coach Beiste that I'm skipping today's practice," Sam said.

"What? Are you crazy? She'll kick you out from the team!" Puck exclaimed.

"And you'll make her super angry!" Finn added.

"I can't leave Quinn alone!"

"Sam, I'm fine," Quinn assured her best friend.

"I can't leave you alone, okay? What if–"

"What if I'm perfectly fine during this audition and you just missed your chance to be in a winning football team?"

"But Quinn–"

"No more buts, okay? I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. And I'm not going to be alone. Santana and Rachel will be here with me."

Sam sighed, "Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded, "Just go to the field before Coach Beiste hunt you down."

"Okay. Santana, Rachel, just call me if something happen, okay?"

Santana and Rachel nodded their head.

"Don't worry, Sam. We got her," Santana reassured Sam.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Sam said while hugging Quinn, kissed her cheek, and then he left with Finn and Puck.

"See you, Sam."

After what it seemed like forever, it was finally Quinn's turn. Santana and Rachel were already done with their audition and they waited for her next to the stage.

"Quinn, are you okay? You look a bit pale," asked Santana worriedly.

"If you're sick, you don't have to do this audition," Rachel added.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I need to get a part on this winter play. This is our senior year. I'm not going to miss it," Quinn assured her friends.

"Quinn…"

"I'm fine, okay? Wish me luck."

Quinn walked to the stage. She felt a bit dizzy but she could hold it back. She made her way to the middle of the stage. She saw Ms. Holiday, her drama teacher, together with Ms. Pillsbury, the counselor, on the judging table.

As she approached the microphone, she felt her entire body shaking. But she tried to hold it back; she needed to finish a song first before her body could break down. She gathered all her strength and grabbed the microphone.

"Good afternoon. I'm Quinn Fabray and I'll be–"

"Oh God Rachel, call Sam. Fast!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger much? ;) Don't worry you'll figure out what happened on the next chapter.**

**Heads up for Nicole and anyone who's probably wondering the same thing. Honestly, I haven't work on the sequel of 'The First Day' yet ;_; I will write it, but for now, I'm going to focus on this story first. But don't worry! The sequel will be up soon after I finish this story. I'll keep you posted ;)**

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I'm still waiting for more. Let me know what do you think of it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he got Rachel's call, Sam just ran to the theater. He ignored Coach Beiste who shouted at him, ordering him to come back to the field. Sam didn't really care about the football game anymore. All he cared was his best friend, just fainted on the stage during her audition. Heck, she barely even finished her introduction!

Sam was angry to himself. He shouldn't have left Quinn alone like that. Sure there was Santana and Rachel but still, Quinn wasn't with him at that time. He knew something would happen to her. But thanks to Quinn's stubbornness, she managed to convince Sam to leave her side and went to the football practice.

When Sam arrived at the theater, he went to the make-up room. In her phone call earlier, Rachel said that they managed to carry Quinn to the make-up room. In front of the room, Sam took a deep breath before opening the door. He could hear his best friend's voice, kinda arguing with Rachel and Santana.

"You called Sam? Why? He would leave the field to get me here and he'll be kicked out from the team!" Quinn said.

"I don't know what to do, okay? You collapsed. I panicked. We're all panicked," Santana replied.

"And Sam already told us to call him if something happened," Rachel added.

"But I'm fine-"

"No, you're not," Sam finally opened the door and cut in the arguments that currently happening.

"Sam..."

"God Quinn, don't you ever do that again, okay? You scared me," Sam said as he pulled Quinn to his arms and hugged her.

"I'm fine, Sam. Really."

"Don't be so stubborn, okay? You fainted and I'm pretty sure you're burning right now. I knew I shouldn't let you go to school today," Sam didn't realize it but his voice got higher. It almost like he was yelling at her.

"Sam, I'm fine, okay? I was just passed out for like 2 minutes. You're over reacting and you don't need to yell at me like that!" Quinn pulled away from Sam's embrace, she looked irritated and when she talks her voice got slightly higher too.

"Passed out for 2 minutes was something that never happened to you before!"

"Just take me home, Sam..." Quinn sighed. She felt her body acting up again. She didn't have the strength to argue with her best friend.

"You know what? You could catch a ride with Santana and Rachel. I'm going back to the field," Sam said and then he left the room.

Santana and Rachel watched the two of them argue before but they never saw one of them backed out from the argument. When Sam and Quinn had arguments, it would be only over something small and they solved it fast. So they were really surprised to see Sam left Quinn like that. Although they knew Sam was angrier to himself than to Quinn. They even more surprised when they heard Quinn sobbing.

Quinn felt sick. She was tired and she just wanted to go home. She was ready for Sam to take her home. But when Sam finally came, he just yelled and being angry to her. When she said she just want Sam to take her home, it was one of her way to stop the argument they had. It worked so many times before. Sam would give in and then he said sorry for being mad at her. But today was different. Sam walked out from the argument and asked her to catch a ride with Santana and Rachel. She was really surprised. She hated having an argument with Sam and it hurts so bad to see him backed out like that. She didn't even realize that now she was crying.

"Oh come on, Quinn. Let us take you home," Santana finally said after she recovered from the shock.

"Don't cry, okay? Everything between you and Sam will be fine again before you know it," Rachel assured her friend.

Quinn just nodded. Still crying, she gathered all her strength and dragged her body to Santana's car, ready to go home.

* * *

Judy Fabray was surprised to see Quinn went home with Santana and Rachel that day. She knew that Quinn had audition for the winter play and Sam had football practice so they should go home together. Most importantly, she knew her daughter was still sick and there's no way Sam would leave Quinn's side. She was even more surprised when she saw her daughter came in with puffy red eyes. She instantly knew that something happened between the two best friends. She didn't ask though. Quinn also didn't wanna talk about it with her mom. She just went straight to her room and slept through the rest of the day.

Sam didn't come over on Friday. He was still mad at Quinn's stubbornness. He was also angry with himself for leaving Quinn alone. But most of all, he was confused why he acted like that. He tried to talk about it with Finn and Puck. Both of them said it was because Sam loves Quinn, not just as best friend but more than that. Well, sure Sam loves Quinn cause she's his best friend but he didn't know if he's in love with her. He didn't even know what does love truly mean.

Santana and Rachel came to him that day. They told him that Quinn was crying all the way home and she refused to talk to them. It made Sam felt really bad cause he hated it when Quinn cried. Even worse, this time it was because of him. He never made Quinn cry before. Now, he was sure that Quinn hated him.

At home, Quinn sat on her bed. She was thinking a lot about what happened between her and Sam. Sure they fought before, but they never really ignored each other like this. Sam didn't call her; he didn't even come over to her house. He basically avoided her. She also confused what the hell made Sam angry with her.

While they were on their way to Quinn's house the day before, Santana and Rachel told her that the whole Sam outburst was because Sam loves her and that he was worried to hell. Quinn didn't say anything at that time but she was thinking a lot about that. Sam loves her? Well, she loves Sam too. But she didn't know if she's in love with Sam. She also didn't know if Sam's in love with her. Quinn also very sure that both of them still didn't know what love means.

Quinn missed Sam so much. She hasn't seen him for more than a day and that was the longest time they didn't see each other. Quinn began to realize that she couldn't really survive without Sam. The thought of this fight would be the end of their friendship made Quinn feel sick and she just cried herself to sleep again for 2 days in a row.

* * *

It was Saturday. Quinn was alone in her house. Her parents were off to meet some colleagues and Quinn said that she still didn't really feel well so she stayed at the house. Quinn was actually better than before. She felt healthy but she just didn't feel like going anywhere. She was in the middle of watching Dirty Dancing when she heard someone knocked on her door. She went to open it and she was surprised to see Sam standing there.

"Hey, Q," Sam greeted her nervously.

"Hey, Sam."

"Err... are you okay now?"

"I've been better."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither knew what to do or what to say to each other. Quinn was the one who broke the silence.

"Emm... do you wanna come in, Sam?"

"Only if you allow me."

"Come in."

They went straight to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"These are for you," said Sam while handing a bouquet of daisy, Quinn's favorite flower, that he's been hiding behind his back to Quinn.

Quinn was surprised but she managed to mutter 'Thank you'.

After that, it was silence again. They kept sneaking glances to each other, only to turn their head away when they got caught.

"Quinn, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, Sam..."

Both of them said that at the same time. They chuckled about that coincidence.

"Look, Quinn. Can I say something first?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it. It was just because I'm so worried about you. Santana and Rachel told me that you were crying after that and it made me feel like an asshole. It also kills me knowing that you're still not feeling well and I just couldn't be there for you cause we're fighting. I hated every time you're not by my side. You're my best friend, Q, and I love you. I'm tired fighting with you and I hope you forgive me," Sam said. He grabbed Quinn's hand and stroking it.

"I'm so sorry too, Sam. I've been so stubborn. I knew I wasn't feeling well yet I convinced you to let me go to school. I did that just so you wouldn't miss another football practice and I wouldn't miss the audition. I wasn't thinking straight, I guess… well, I also hated every time you're not with me, Sam. You're my best friend and I love you too. Please, forgive me," Quinn said. She didn't realize she was crying until Sam wiped her tears.

Sam pulled Quinn into his embrace and said, "I forgive you only if you forgive me too."

Quinn nodded her head. She pulled away from Sam's embrace and just rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam could sense that something's still bothering Quinn.

"Hey Q, are you okay?" said Sam as he put his arm around Quinn.

"I was afraid, Sam. Like… really afraid."

"Why was that?"

"Us. Fighting and ignored each other for more than a day. It never happened before. I thought it would be the end of our friendship and just thinking about that made me feel sick."

"You know, what? I was afraid too, Q. I was being a jerk and I thought you would hate me."

"I will never hate you, Sam. You know that."

"You also know we will always be best friend."

"I was just afraid."

"I know how to make you feel better," he smiled.

"And how's that–"

Quinn couldn't finish her sentence cause Sam leaned in and kissed her lips. Quinn kissed him back. They continued kissing each other, forgetting the fight they had before. The kiss was nothing like the first one. This was more intense. Both of them pulled away when they felt breathless.

They stared at each other for a while before Sam leaned in again and kissed Quinn's lips again. This time, Quinn put her arms around Sam's neck and Sam put his arms around Quinn's waist. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying each other embrace. After what it seemed like forever, they finally pulled away.

They sat there and stared at each other in silence. Quinn could see that Sam was blushing; she could feel she was blushing too.

"Sam…" Quinn decided to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" Sam replied not looking at Quinn.

"What was that for?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sam. You know what I meant."

Both were actually too embarrassed to mention the kiss. Sure they kissed before, but that kiss that happened few moments ago was different from their first kiss.

Sam just sat there in silence and Quinn was irritated by that so she decided to make the first move again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're best friend but best friend didn't kiss like that, Sam," Quinn said. She was confused, like very confused.

"Honestly, Quinn? I… don't know," Sam said. He was also confused. What the hell just happened between them? One minute they were fighting and the other minute they were making out when they're not even dating.

This time, it was Quinn who sat in silence. She was upset. She really like Sam and she started to feel that she likes Sam _more_ than she should be. She likes Sam in _that_ way. And Sam just said that he didn't even know what were they.

If Sam was confused before, he's even more confused now. He could feel that Quinn was upset after hearing what he said. But why would that upset Quinn? He really didn't know what were they, besides best friend. He really like Quinn and just like his best friend, he started to feel that he likes Quinn _more_ than he should be. Did that mean that Quinn feel the same way about him?

"Hey, Q," Sam decided to broke the silence. He lifted Quinn's chin up so he could see her eyes.

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead, a single tear came out from her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Quinn shrugged and said, "I don't know…"

"I know you're confused. Believe me, I'm confused too. We're… we're going to figure it out, okay?" he wiped Quinn's tears and hugged her.

"Okay…"

"I do have a question, though…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not sick anymore?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Good. Cause I really want you to watch me play on tomorrow's game."

"Coach Beiste didn't kick you out from the team?" Quinn was surprised. She was pretty sure Coach Beiste would do that when Sam ditched the practice to get her when she collapsed.

"Well, she's about too. But then she realized that I was one of the best player out there so she decided to keep me on the team."

Quinn laughed. She was about to open her mouth when she heard someone opened the front door.

"Quinn?" They heard Judy called her daughter.

"Living room, Mom," she replied.

Judy and Russell walked to the living room and found the best friend snuggling on the couch. They smiled at the sight.

"Hey, kids. Solve the problem already?" Russell asked. It's not a secret that both parents knew that there was something wrong between Sam and Quinn.

"We're fine," Quinn answered.

"Yeah, we're cool," Sam added.

"Okay then. We'll leave you two," Judy said as she took Russell's hand and practically dragging him upstairs so they could give the kids some privacy.

"So… you're coming to see my game tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Well…"

"Quinn, please…," Sam pleaded. Quinn found it very cute.

"I don't… see why not," she answered and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Oh God! I think you're going to say no. Thank you, Quinn! You're the best!" Sam felt relieve and he hugged her tightly.

"I know, Sam. I know," Quinn smiled. She also felt happy that they're not fighting anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I'm in the middle of final exam so I couldn't really get online that often. The exam will still be going until next week so maybe I'll update it again by the end of next week.**

**I wanna say thank you to all of you for reading and giving me reviews. You're really to kind. It meant a lot to me.**

**In the meantime, keep the reviews and comments coming. I would love to know what do you guys think of it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, everything went back on track. The football team won their game. Sam was thrilled about that, especially because he was the one who scored the winning touchdown. As for Quinn, it turned out that Ms. Holiday given her second chance to do the audition. She used that chance perfectly, earning her a supporting role on the play together with Santana. Meanwhile, Rachel got the main role.

Both Sam and Quinn were not talking and not telling anyone about the kiss. They decided that they're going to keep it to themselves while figuring out what really happening between them. But they still remained as best friend. They still went to school together, walked hand-in-hand to the locker and classroom, and gave each other friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. It was almost like the kiss was never happened.

They were on the glee club, sitting next to each other like usual, when Mr. Schue came in and began the lesson.

"Okay, guys. Your assignments so far had only been either a solo or a group number. So, I'm going to give it a little twist for this week," he announced.

"And what is that?" Rachel asked. The other kids nodded their head.

"I'm going to make a duet competition! So, you have to pair up and pick a song. Be ready for Friday. Now, go!"

"Wait. You said it's a duet competition, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah? Any problem with it, Santana?"

"What's the winner get?" this time it was Mike Chang, the Asian guy who was the club's best dancer, who asked.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix!"

The class cheered. Breadstix was one of the biggest restaurants in Lima and it was everyone's favorite.

"Quinn?" Sam turned his attention to his best friend next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sing with me?"

"Hm… let me think about it first," Quinn gave him a smirk and put on a thinking face.

"Quinn…"

"Well… Artie sounds good. I think my voice will blend in well with his…"

"Oh come on!"

"Or I can sing and Mike can dance with me!"

"Oh God!"

"Oh! I forgot about Kurt! He's amazing. I can totally win this competition if I sing with him!"

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going to have a duet with my guitar," Sam gave up and he sulked. He pouted his lips and crossed his arms, looking like a little kid.

Quinn laughed at the sight in front of her. "Oh come on, Sam! Don't be such a kid! I was just joking, okay? Of course I'll sing with you."

"You do?" he asked but still pouted his lips.

"Don't pout okay, Sam. You know I can't resist that."

"Okay then! I already have a song in my mind. Care to join me in the astronomy room after this to start rehearsing?"

"You're moving fast, aren't you, Sam?"

"We need to if we wanna win that dinner at Breadstix. Do you wanna win?"

"Of course I do! Astronomy room then?"

"Yup."

* * *

After glee club, Sam and Quinn walked hand-in-hand to the astronomy room. They stopped by at Sam's locker to grab his guitar. Quinn had no idea what Sam had on his mind but she's sure that it was going to be great. Once they're in the astronomy room, Quinn set herself on the table, while Sam was standing in front of her with his guitar.

"So… what do you have in mind, Mr. Evans?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Ms. Fabray. What do you want to sing?" Sam asked her back. He knew that would annoy Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes before she said, "I'm going home."

Quinn stood up and ready to leave the room when Sam grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Quinn, please don't go. You know that I was joking, right?" said Sam.

"Why do you have to be so annoying, Sam?" Quinn sighed.

"I was annoying but I know that you love me. Come on! Don't be mad."

"Fine," she said as she set herself back on the table.

"Good girl. Now, I wanna ask you something, Ms. Fabray. Do you know Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's Lucky?" he asked as he strummed his guitar.

"You already know that it's my favorite song so why do you ask?"

"Well… I want us to sing that song for the duets competition."

"And why is that?"

"Cause as much as I don't want to admit it, it was a really good song. And I can totally play a guitar with this song! I need your help though."

"What?"

"Come here," said Sam as he took Quinn's hand, taking her to stand next to him. Next, he put her hand on the chord.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn confused.

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?"

"Sam…," she said in a stern voice. It's almost like she's threatening him.

"Okay okay, fine. Well, I know you don't know how to play guitar cause as much as I wanna teach you, you always managed to find any excuses to bail out. But for this song, _you_ are going to play it together with me."

"You do know that I can't play guitar yet you still ask me to play it together with you. You're making me really confused, Sam," said Quinn desperately.

"That's why I put your hand on the chord! You just need to hold it, while I strummed the guitar. And you just need to move your fingers back and forth. See? It's a piece of cake, Quinn!" he said as he guided Quinn's hand to move.

Quinn stared at her own fingers in awe. As much as Sam annoyed her earlier, she couldn't help but smile when Sam guided her fingers like that.

They stayed like that for a while before Sam moved his face gradually closer to Quinn's. Their eyes met and their lips were about to touch each other when someone knocked on the door.

"Kids, I hate to interrupt this lovely and sweet moment but it's almost 6pm. I need to lock all classrooms door now. So if you don't have anything to do left, you should leave."

It was the janitor. Sam groaned at this interruption while Quinn looked down, couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't realize that it was late. We'll leave in a few minutes if that's okay," said Sam while blushing. Getting caught by the janitor was almost as worst as getting caught by the teachers.

The janitor guy just left them without saying anything. It was silence before Sam noticed that Quinn was still looking at the floor as if there was something interesting there.

"Hey Q, found something interesting on the floor?" Sam teased her.

Quinn lifted her head and start hitting Sam's chest.

"Ouch Quinn! That hurts! What was that for?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe you're trying to kiss me atschool! That was embarrassing, you know? We're lucky it was the janitor. What if it was the teachers?" Quinn said, still hitting him.

"Quinn! Stop it!" he grabbed her hands and holds it so Quinn couldn't hit him anymore. Then he continued, "Well… first of all, many of other kids, even Finn and Rachel and also Puck and Santana, not just kissing, but making out at school and the teachers saw them and they were okay with it. Second of all, it would have been worse if we were 'doing it' here–"

Quinn's eyes widened as she heard that. She pulled her hand away from Sam's grip and she hit him again.

"Ouch Quinn! God! Will you stop hitting me?" Sam yelped.

"No. Not until you apologize for what you did and don't ever talk about 'doing it'. Gosh, that was gross."

"Okay okay, fine. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Now, will you stop it?"

"Fine," Quinn stopped and crossed her arms.

"You wanna go home now?"

"I wanna grab some ice cream first. Please, Sam…" she looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Let's go then!" Sam chuckled as he took Quinn's hand. He interlaced Quinn's fingers with his, guided her to his car, and then he drove them to their favorite ice cream parlor.

* * *

The next day, Quinn was at her locker. She felt weird cause since earlier that day, people starred at her. Some guys would tease her, only to earn some deathly glared from Sam, and some girls looked like they wanna kill her. She was in the middle of putting her books back in her locker when she felt someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"God, Rachel! Santana! What are you doing?" Quinn asked after she finally saw who was the culprit.

"We wanna ask you some questions," Santana said.

"And you need to answer it honestly," Rachel added.

"Okay. But why are we here?" Quinn was confused.

"Because… we don't want anyone to hear it," said Rachel.

"And I already cleared this area so you have to spill everything," added Santana.

"Fine. What are your questions?"

"What are you doing in the astronomy room yesterday after glee?" Rachel asked.

"Rehearsing for the duet competition. Why?"

"Then why did we hear that a janitor found two blonde students, a guy and a girl, in a compromising position in the astronomy room?" Santana added.

"A janitor what?!" Quinn was shocked. Compromising position? They were just standing there and almost kissed, not doing anything else.

"You heard me," Santana shrugged.

"So… that's why people we're weird today," Quinn realized.

"Don't ignore my question, Quinn."

"No, no. I'm not ignoring you. I was just… compromising position? We're not doing anything, okay? We were just standing there and he was just trying to kiss me when we heard the janitor knocked on the door! This is ridiculous!" Quinn said in disbelief.

"He tried to kiss you? Wow, what happen between you two? I thought you were just best friend," said Rachel.

"I don't know… But seriously. We're not doing anything. I'm going to kill Sam!" Quinn said as she stormed out from the girl's bathroom and went looking for her best friend, leaving Rachel and Santana behind who were chasing after her.

* * *

At the very same time, Sam was at the weight room alone when Finn and Puck came to him.

"Are you crazy?" Finn asked.

"Seriously, if you wanna did that, at least locked the door!" Puck added.

Sam looked at them like they were lost their minds before he said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about what you did in the astronomy room with Quinn yesterday," Finn said.

"What we did? We were rehearsing for the duet competition!"

"Then why did we hear that a janitor found two blonde students, which we were certain it was you and Quinn, in a compromising position in the astronomy room?" Puck asked.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me…" then it all came to him. The guys who teased Quinn and the girls who looked like they wanna kill her. "Oh God…"

"So, that was true?"

"No! Of course not! We were just standing there. I was just about to kiss her when–"

"You tried to kiss her?!" asked Finn surprised.

"–we heard that damn janitor knocked on the door. Oh God, Quinn's going to kill me!" Sam sighed.

As if it was on cue, Quinn showed up, with Santana and Rachel following her close, trying to stop her. She went straight to Sam and slapped him.

"This is your fault!" she said.

"Ouch Quinn! No need to slap me, alright?" Sam winced in pain.

"I don't care, okay? Everyone thought that we were 'doing it' because of your stupid stunt and that brainless janitor!" Quinn added as she hit Sam's chest.

Santana and Rachel was trying to hold her back but it was useless cause when Quinn angry, she tend to have more strength on her.

Sam just stood there, letting Quinn used him as her punching bag. Well, he knew that it wasn't really his or their fault, it was the brainless janitor's fault, but he just let Quinn lashed out her angriness to him.

After what it seemed like forever, Quinn felt tired. Instead punching Sam, she let herself fell into Sam's arms and she cried out of frustration on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair, trying to calm her down. He was also frustrated, but he wouldn't let Quinn and their friends saw it.

"Sshh… Quinn. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay," it seemed like he was trying not only to calm Quinn, but to calm himself too.

"No. It's not okay, Sam…" Quinn said as she cried.

"Listen," he cupped Quinn's face and looked into her eyes before he continued, "I'm sorry for being stupid but we both know it wasn't our fault. That brainless janitor maybe just like to gossip and those idiot people in our school just believed what he said. You don't need to worry though. People will forget it as fast as they learned the real story."

Quinn just nodded. She didn't stop crying though, so Sam pulled her back to his embrace. After few moments, Quinn pulled away but Sam didn't let go of her.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Is… is that hurt?" she put her hand on Sam's cheek where she slapped him earlier. She looked super guilty about that slap.

"Nah, it's okay. I almost forgot that you slapped me actually."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have did that," she said as she brought her head down.

"Quinn, listen to me," he lifted Quinn's chin up, "You were frustrated and angry. I can totally understand that cause I felt the same way. Don't worry, okay?"

Quinn nodded and she buried herself in Sam's embrace again. The blondes didn't notice that Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Puck were watching them closely with grinned plastered on their faces. They always knew that there was something between Sam and Quinn. They were more than best friend. The way Sam could calm Quinn down like that just became a more exact prove to them that although Sam and Quinn didn't want to admit that, they did in love with each other.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but Quinn, we're going to be late for the play's rehearsal and Sam, you and the boys will be late for football practice," Santana said.

Sam and Quinn finally broke away. Sam wiped Quinn's tears and said, "I want you to stop crying and put a smile on your face again, okay? I hate seeing you like this and you're more beautiful when you smile."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at him and said, "Thank you, Sam."

"Anytime, Quinn," he smiled, "We should get going though. I'll see you after practice?"

"Yeah, see you, Sam," she gave her best friend a quick peck on his cheek then she grabbed Santana and Rachel's hand with her, dragging them out from the weight room.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I finally finished my finals so I can go online and post this chapter. I have to make confession though. I'm currently working on the 6****th**** chapter but I'm having a writer's block. But in the midst of that writer's block, I got an inspiration for another new story. So, if you don't mind, I'll put this story on pending while trying to get the idea back. But I'm not giving this story up yet. The responds were overwhelming and I thanked all of you. I'll try to update this story again as soon as I can. I'll keep you posted. In the mean time, I'm going to upload the new story anytime soon. Please anticipate it :)**

**Thank you for reading and loving the previous chapters. I don't really know about this chapter so I would really like to know what do you think of it. Keep the comments and reviews coming :)**


End file.
